


Troxler Effect

by Trisdani



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Other, fan fiction, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: "Fixating one's gaze on some element in the visual field can cause surrounding stationary images to seem to slowly disappear or fade." In which she's confident she just saw a stranger sitting in her kitchen, uninvited.
Kudos: 2





	Troxler Effect

"Nice place, Vic," Zander said, dropping a cardboard box down at her feet. "Too bad you can't afford to hire real movers to carry all your stuff in."

The guitarist got his head smacked from behind, turning around to glare at Sonny who came bouncing in. "Careful babe, she might fire you," she laughed, bringing in a stack of boxes and setting them down in the hall. She wiped her hands on her shirt. "This is it?" She asked, looking around the house that appeared to be a mansion compared to their last place.

"Oh shut up and be happy for me," Vicky crosses her arms over her chest. She was excited to finally get a place of her own. After finding out her roommate/ band mate, Sonny, was moving in with Zander, Vicky realized that it was time for her to ditch the apartment lifestyle and get a house of her own. Of course she could afford it because of the current success of their band.

"Yeah, always happy for you! Just leave Ben and I to cater to whatever you girls want," Zander whined, "no, don't move! We'll get all the boxes." He walked back out to the truck, scuffing his sneakers against the driveway.

"You really got yourself a keeper there," Vicky commented to Sonny as her boyfriend screamed out the lyrics to some overplayed 80's hit. "Oh that voice," she gasped.

She scrunched up her nose and looked at her, "I still don't understand why we don't give him more solos." She then turned and took in the empty home. "It really is a nice place. Shocking that you managed to find such a nice place out here. I'd kill to just live in your closet — which of course I have already checked out, it's big by the way."

"The shocking part was the price," Vicky sighed, "the other homes around here are at least two times the price of this." She followed Sonny into the living room, a few boxes were set aside in the corner, along with her old tv and some random piano.

"Pretty," Sonny called out as she immediately ran to the instrument. She sat at the bench and slowly lifted the fallboard. "Oh she's beautiful," she whispered, brushing her fingers along the keys. Count on her to run to any free instrument and pick it up and not look up for hours.

"Careful, Zander is outside."

"Don't tell him I'm cheating on him with a piano." She looked up in awe. "This just gives me a reason to visit you more." She paused for a moment, "no, fuck it. I'm moving in with you, we're roommates again."

Vicky laughed, "great, it's just like good times. I guess this would be quite the step up from keyboard."

"Do not call that chunk of plastic a keyboard," Sonny hissed, "that is a child's toy compared to this beauty." She patted the cover, letting out a content sigh at the hollow sound.

"Incoming!" A voice shouted, followed by a loud crash. Vicky's heart dropped as she heard the familiar clash of the cymbals. Sonny backed away from her as she was no stranger to all hell breaking loose when someone messed with Vicky's drums. Ben quickly ran in, "okay, before you get mad, that was your already broken set."

"Why are you breaking my shit even more?" She yelled, trying her best not to get upset. She was going to replace a few things already but was waiting to get everything settled before doing so.

"We felt the strong urge for destruction— where did you get that piano?" He stopped short, observing the instrument that Sonny too was ogling at.

Vicky let out an exasperated sigh, "what's with you guys and the piano?"

"Oh honey," Sonny started, "this baby isn't just a piano. It's more than that."

Ben gave her a strange look, "no, it's just a piano." He scratched at a scuff mark on the cover. "A dirty one too, whoever left this here probably had a lot of drunk nights here. You really need to get rid of this cup rings."

"When did you become a detective?" Vicky asked.

"I don't know, I'm just used to looking at things more closely, especially after my last apartment," he mumbled.

Sonny and Vicky shared a confused look. "What happened? I remember you moved out randomly but I just assumed you got a noise complaint."

"Oh, no apparently it was haunted and shit. Some couple got murdered there years before I moved in but apparently it wasn't on the need to know basis when I decided to sign the lease."

The two girls looked at one another for a silent moment or two before bursting out laughing. Vicky was the first to get ready eyed from her giggles, "I'm sorry but that is the most cliche thing I've ever heard. Mysterious unnamed person was murdered and then, boom! Haunted."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I meant, oh wow sick instrument bro," he said sarcastically. "I should get back to Zander before he starts belting out the U2."

Sonny sighed, "I should go back to him as well. We both know he's capable of annoying your new neighbors to the point of them moving out."

"I'll help," she said, walking out with Sonny, both oblivious to the piano fallboard slowly shutting itself closed.

***

"Babe, come to bed." He heard her call out to him. Just a while longer, he wanted to stay at the piano just a while longer. The notes he was playing captivated every part of his brain and took him on a journey where his fingers just danced on the keys.

"I'll be there soon," he said softly, way too distracted to come up with an actual excuse.

"Luke, I'm not asking," her voice growing less angelic per second.

He continued to ignore her. He did take one hand off of the keys to reach for his beer. She came up from behind him, her touch crept its way down his spine. He closed his eyes, knowing that fighting much longer would be useless. It would be smart for him to just go to bed and comply.

It would have been smart for him to just go to bed and comply.


End file.
